epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Bird
The Mage Bird is a foe in . In EBF3, it appears in many areas, primarily in Rock Lake and Volcano Peak; in EBF4, the population is concentrated in Temple of Godcat, although some are seen in the hidden temple of Lankyroot Jungle. It is a member of the Bird enemy class. Appearance The Mage Bird is a white bird with a short pink beak. It wears a long black cloth over its head, giving it the appearance of a nun wearing a habit. Overview As a Bird, Mage Bird has high but low and several elemental weaknesses, and thus can easily fall victim to high accuracy attacks. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 In EBF3, the Mage Bird is a mid-tier foe that can use a variety of elemental spells, possessing Iceshard, Fireball, Thunderbolt, and Toxic. This gives it diverse offensive potential, though the party can take the Mage Bird down fairly easily. If the player wants, they can cast Syphon and shut down the Mage Bird's magic. Unlike in EBF4, the Mage Bird cannot affect the party's stats. The Mage Bird is weak to , , and . However, it is immune to both and . Plasmawave, Shockwave and Thunderbolt are quite effective at taking Mage Birds down. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 In EBF4, the Mage Bird's behavior and abilities have been completely overhauled. Now an endgame foe, the Mage Bird has lost its elemental attacks in favor of powerful buffing and debuffing spells to hamper the party. It can , drain , and can buff the and of other foes. Fortunately, if ed or ed, the Mage Bird can only use minor physical attacks. While resistant to Syphon, the player can reliably the Mage Bird in order to make it into a pathetically weak foe. Mage Bird has a multitude of weakness, being vulnerable to , , , and especially . That said, the Mage Bird is immune to , , and . Attacks such as Spark Arrow, Iceberg, and Airwave are quite useful against them, though in groups Poison Gas and Thunder Storm should do away with them quite quickly. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 or/and . |Attack2 = Fireball |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 38 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Fire |StatusChance2 = 30% |StatusStrength2 = 20% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Thunderbolt |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 40/3 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Thunder |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Iceshard |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 45 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Ice |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Toxic |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 20 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Poison |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 0% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 or/and . |Attack2 = Barrage |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 27/3 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = May be used only while under the effect of or/and . |Attack3 = Mana Drain |Target3 = Single |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = Drains 66% of target's current MP, or 88% on Hard and Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Slow Down |Target4 = Single |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusChance4 = 80% 80% |StatusStrength4 = 2x 50% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Speed Up |Target5 = Ally |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Battle Logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Skyfall; * Otherwise → Fireball (1/4), Thunderbolt (1/4), Iceshard (1/4), Toxic (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Skyfall (1/2), Barrage (1/2); * Otherwise → Mana Drain (1/3), Slow Down (1/3), Speed Up (1/3). Trivia * In EBF4, the Mage Bird's map sprite has its color palette swapped; while it appears on the map as a black bird wearing a white cloth, the in-battle sprite is white with a black cloth. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes